


I'm a Dumbass

by Kevin_Crumble



Category: I fucked up big time
Genre: FML, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevin_Crumble/pseuds/Kevin_Crumble
Summary: You already know





	I'm a Dumbass

So like I am disGusted...with myself.

So if you read my shit you know I had an rpf fic I just deleted

And I was obsessed with *ahem* (insert supposed political commentator here) I will no longer speak of him..

I no longer support either of those two works, I'll delete the chapter in want/need when I can access the laptop since my tablet is a douche. So the Jew guy has been debunked since last year...so yeah, sorry for that and he actually doesn't really believe in climate change, does not know what he's talking about and almost turned me into a turd. 

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bWLvW3xEIQw

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aDMjgOYOcDw&t=1879s

Heh, bet people were waiting for me to catch up...red pill ain't great. Now left with a feeling of shame and disgust, I will commit die. Bye now sorry for wasting your time. 

WHY


End file.
